Phantom Returns
by A-Boom22
Summary: Ella era la reportera estrella del Daily Planet y él,un héroe y el dueño de su corazón...hasta que él decidió irse.Ahora ella tendrá que lidiar con dos caminos que le prometen la felicidad¿pero son las cosas realmente lo que parecen?DxS Basado en película
1. Cap1 Juliet Newton

**Gracias por entrar ^^ Primera historia multicap aquí. Fanfiction basado en la película Superman Returns aunque cabe aclarar que no esta al pie de la letra.**

**Lo comencé a escribir hace unos 2 años pero por distintas razones solo subí hasta el 3er capítulo en el foro al que pertenezco. Pero lo he vuelto a retomar así que con suerte a partir del cuarto se pueda notar un poco más mi avance en lo que respecta a escribir.**

**Se podría decir que es un AU-DxS.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Butch Hartman y Nickelodeon excepto Juliet Newton y el trama de esta historia,que son producto de mi loca imaginación.**

**·:EDIT: He puesto la canción recomendada por mi Beta :3 _-Say When©The Fray- _que encaja perfectamente con toda la historia en general ¡Gracias Shadi! ^^**

* * *

Phantom Returns

**Cápitulo 1--Juliet Newton**

* * *

_**I see you there, don't know where you come from  
Unaware but you're still from someone  
Don't Appear to care that I saw you, and I want you  
What's your name? Cause I have to know it  
You let me in and begin to show it  
I'm terrified cause you're headed straight for it, might Get it**_

Hear the song playin on background  
All alone but you're turnin up now  
And everyone is risin to meet ya, to greet you  
Turn around and you're walkin toward me  
I'm breakin down and you're breathin slowly  
Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when

And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight

Come close and then even closer  
We bring it in but we go no further  
We're seperate two ghosts in one mirror, no mearer  
Later on if it turns to chaos, hurricane comin all around us  
See the crack, pull it back from the window, you stay low, say when

And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight

Come across you're lost and broken  
You're coming to, but you're slow and waking  
You Start to shake, you still haven't spoken, what happened  
They're comin back and you just don't know it  
and you wanna cry but there's nothin comin  
They're gonna push until you give in, say when  
Now we're here and it turns to chaos, hurricane comin all around us  
They're gonna crack, don't you back from the window, you stay slow  
It all began with the man and country  
Every plan turns another century around again  
And another nation fallen

Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun  
never gone, understood why some of us never get it so good, so good  
Some are less fortunate than us  
All the less we'll go after us  
Never stops until we give in, give in, say when  
_  
**And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight  
say when**_

_

* * *

_

_-"¿Por qué haces esto Danny?"__  
__-"Por tu bien"__  
__-"¿Por mi bien? ¡Yo me sé cuidar bien! simplemente no quiero que te vayas" __  
__-"Lo siento" __  
__-"¡No! ¿Por qué te marchas sin decirme por qué?" __  
__-"Es difícil Sam"__  
__-"¿Acaso crees que no lo suficiente lista para comprender?"__  
__-"No es eso, es solo que..."__  
__-"¿¡Entonces qué!? ¿Qué es tan difícil que no me puedes decir?" __  
__-"Por favor Sam" __  
__-"¿Vas a tirar a la basura todo lo que has hecho por Amity Park...y por nosotros?" __  
__-"Escúchame Sam, yo tengo mis problemas y quiero que respetes las decisiones que tomo"__  
__-"Y tus decisiones son dejarme después que dices 'amarme' " __  
__-"Nada de lo que yo siento es falso, yo realmente te amo y lo sabes"__  
__-"Igual no puedo, ni voy a perdonarte nunca ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca!". __  
__Le dio la espalda, él se volvió intangible, se acercó a ella y sin ella notarlo, le dio un ligero beso en el cuello. El salió volando de la habitación, ella veía su silueta rozar la luna desde su balcón. Sintió un vació en su corazón, pero en ese momento, ese vacío era llenado por la ira que le dejó el hombre que ella creyó amar._

"¡Sam!", le gritaron desde lejos, eso la hizo despertar, había estado recordando, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacia y sobretodo de 'ese tema'. "¿Vienes a almorzar con nosotras?", le preguntaron un grupo de mujeres bien vestidas al saco y falda con tacones altos.

"Uhm…después las alcanzo, aun no tengo hambre", respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

"Bueno, hoy hay la ensalada que te gusta, recuerda que solo la preparan un día a la semana",dijo una de ellas.

Salieron por la puerta principal del Daily Planet. Entrada exclusiva para reporteros de alto cargo, administradores y otros tipos de funcionarios ya que los reporteros novatos y el personal en general entraba y salía por la puerta trasera. Ésta era conocida como la zona de la 'nobleza' del edificio.

El trabajo en ese diario era muy duro y jerarquizado, normalmente los novatos eran como mosquitos en la pared para los reporteros de alto mando, que por su rango, tenían el 'privilegio' de escribir en primeras planas y así mismo la libertad de escribir de el tema que quisieran mientras que los amateurs eran obligados a hacer reportajes acerca de los temas sobrantes y sin importancia. Ellos trabajaban en la cual era llamada la zona 'plebe' de la construcción.  
Era todo un mundo dentro de ese edificio de 30 pisos y no solo por gusto, era el primer periódico de toda la zona oeste de los Estados Unidos.

Se frotó los ojos para despejarse un poco, se levantó de la silla de la gran oficina, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta._ 'Un poco de aire me asentaría bien'_, pensó.

"¡Hola!", le dijo repentinamente una chica "soy Juliet Newton de la parte "plebe" del Daily Planet", mas que solo apodos, eran parte de su lenguaje "quisiera hacerte algunas preguntas acerca de Danny Phantom, sé que usted escribió los mejores artículos acerca de él", era algo mas joven que ella, quizás 19 abriles, cabello pelirrojo con abundantes rulos y unos grandes ojos verdes "una charla de reportera a reportera", y le guiñó un ojo. Sam comenzaba a creer que la chica frente suyo había tenido algún tipo de sobredosis de cafeína a juzgar por su forma de hablar.

"¿Danny Phantom? ¿Por qué? eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no creo que realmente importe ahora...", respondió tratando de ser los mas amable que pudiera a la misma vez que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta principal dejando entrar una fuerte brisa con algunos copos de nieve fácil de confundir con su tez blanca.

"Sé que usted comenzó su vida en Amity Park al igual que él...", agregó mientras corría para alcanzarla y convencerla.

"¿Me has estado investigando?", le preguntó extrañada y a la vez algo molesta.

"Es parte de ser reportera, usted debe saberlo".

"Sí, lo sé", la niña se ganaba un punto con eso "Bueno ¿Va a demorar mucho?", dijo al fin.

"No. Terminaremos antes que se de cuenta", un gran sonrisa esbozó de su cara. "Hay un café cerca, yo invito", ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería a pie.

"Entonces... ¿Por qué quieres saber de Phantom? ya todos conocen la historia"

"Lo sé, lo sé. To-do el mundo, pero no creo que se haya ido sólo porque su trabajo como héroe citadino terminó y listo", hizo una pausa y siguió con un brillo en los ojos. "Creo que algo lo hizo irse", añadió como si fuera la hipótesis perfecta.

"¿Cuál crees que fue la razón?" preguntó tratando de adivinar en su mente que respuesta tonta y sumamente alejada de la realidad daría.

"No lo sé, solo tengo el presentimiento…pero quizás se enamoró de una humana"

A Sam se le secó la garganta. Una humana, ella en todas sus formas "o solamente problemas en la zona fantasma, aún tengo que confirmarlo", cruzaron el paso de cebra y entraron a la cafetería.

"Y cuénteme ¿Qué la inspiró para escribir **"El porque el mundo no necesita a Danny Phantom"**?es uno de mis artículos favoritos, tiene un argumento excelente; y además ganó un Pulitzer. Creo que la gente lo necesitaba después de la desilusión que dejó cuando se marchó. Gracias a eso, comprendieron que aunque fuera fantasma, tenia un defecto humano como abandonar; eso dejó triste a todo New York-

"Rabia quizás o desilusión", respondió "aunque no era la única que se sentía así, lo hice porque tuve la oportunidad de hablar por todas las personas que querían hacerlo, pero no podían"

"Volviendo al tema de la historia de Danny Phantom, usted es del pueblo donde comenzó su vida pública, Amity Park ¿Crees que eso ayudo a interesarte en él?",preguntó expectante.

"No me interesé", se excusó "simplemente hacia mi trabajo"

"Eso no te lo creo. En esa época se te vio numerosas veces con Phantom, saliendo de Daily Planet, en algún restaurante o en Central Park. Hasta se sospechó que era algo más que relación reportera-entrevistado"

"Ya es tarde...ehm...tengo volver a trabajar", se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y salió de la cafetería evadiendo a la mesera, Juliet trató de hacer lo mismo y alcanzarla, pero la mesera se lo impidió y le cobró por lo que tomaron. No le quedó mas remedio, Samantha Manson se le fue de las manos y volver a hablar con ella iba a ser difícil. Ellas eran como dos caras de la moneda para el Daily Planet, una _'_princesa_'_ y una _'_plebeya_' _de la redacción.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo vendrá pronto ^^**

**R&R**

**_·Aimee_ **


	2. Cap2 La proposición y la decisión

Phantom Returns

**Capítulo 2-La proposición y la decisión**

* * *

_-"¿Quieres que te lleve?",le dio una sonrisa, cerró la puerta de la oficina y se tomaron de las manos, subieron a la azotea. El viento rozaba sus caras. __  
__-"¿Podemos ir por el mar?", le preguntó. El simplemente sonrió la tomó por las manos, ella se saco los zapatos altos lentamente y se subió a las botas de él. Cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió vio la ciudad entera a sus pies, era realmente un paisaje hermoso, cuando se dio cuenta de la altura a la que estaban, se aferró más a su pecho y lo abrazó, gesto que fue correspondido, viajaron hasta el mar. Sam podía rozar el mar con sus manos y aunque estuviera helada, resultaba muy grato para ella. __  
__Llegaron a la puerta de su casa en el centro de New York. __  
__-"Fue hermoso Danny, gracias", le dijo.__  
__-"Te amo, lo sabes ¿cierto?"-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. __  
__-"Si, lo sé"-le respondió._

"¿Estás bien, Sam? Últimamente estas algo distraída, más específicamente desde que tuviste esa entrevista que me contaste", dijo una mujer alta, con unas gafas y un lapicero en los labios, pose típica de una reportera.

"Si, si Eileen, estoy bien, es solo que tengo mucho trabajo por terminar, es todo", le dio una sonrisa fingida y trato de concentrarse en los papeles de su escritorio.

"A mi no engañas Samantha Manson, te conozco por mas de 6 años; suficiente tiempo para percibir tus mentiras piadosas", le dijo mientras se sentaba al frente de ella.

"Este bien, esta bien .Tengo algo que contarte ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café?", le preguntó.

"Claro, sabes que para dar excusas al jefe soy la mejor", rió y salieron a la cafetería.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es? ¿Nuevo novio?", dijo pícaramente.

"No Eileen ¿Cómo crees?", le respondió.

"Pretendientes nunca te faltan, eres una de las mujeres mas deseadas de New York"

"No me gusta como suena la palabra 'deseada' ", le contestó haciendo una mueca y tomando otro sobro de café.

"Bueno, bueno… ¿O estás embarazada?", preguntó aun sin idea alguna de la razón.

"¡Eileen! ¡Claro que no!, no me hagas reír", agregó aun riéndose "mejor te cuento. Tú eres la única persona que sabe lo que pasó entre Phantom y yo"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aun me siento orgullosa de ser la única que lo sabe, pero si mal no recuerdo…eso te afectó muchísimo y me dijiste que no lo querías recordar. Él te abandonó en una forma muy fea Sam…", añadió sintiendo simpatía por su amiga.

Eileen era la única persona que sabia acerca de la relación entre ellos dos, Sam confiaba en ella y se lo demostró al guardarlo por tanto tiempo; y si la prensa amarillista se enteró, no fue por obra de ella.

"No me arrepiento de habértelo contado Eileen, pero aun no asimilo la idea de que se haya ido para siempre", dijo mientras rozaba sus dedos fríos y blancos por el borde de la taza, el calor de la taza le asentaba bien "como te había dicho, Juliet Newton vino a mi para una entrevista acerca de Danny, y creo que ella tiene la esperanza que pueda regresar"

"Igual que tu…", habló en un tono tranquilo.

"Hay una parte de mí que lo odia incontrolablemente por haberme roto el corazón de esa forma pero hay otra parte que no lo supera".

Una esperanza enorme la envistió, estaba atrapada en un conflicto de sentimientos hacia el hombre de cabellos blancos "¿tú crees que pueda regresar?", rogó por que dijera que no, para que por fin se pueda ir de su mente, pero muy muy en el fondo deseaba un sí.

"Me estas haciendo una pregunta universal Sam, una pregunta que todo el mundo quisiera poder responder, pero…"

"Sólo dime SI o NO por favor" inquirió cortante.

"Sí", respondió firmemente "quisiera dar te el gusto, pero soy una mas del montón que aún tiene fe"

"No sé que hacer Eileen" suplicante "si trato de olvidarlo me mentiría a mi misma diciendo que no lo amo, si lo odio por dejarme por razones que desconozco seria ilógica y si sigo recordándolo y hago de cuenta que sigue aun aquí, me hago daño a mi misma", suspiró y metió su cabeza entre sus manos para ocultar el llanto.

"Sammy por favor, cuando alguien llora yo lloro también y mis llantos no son nada lindos, por favor", puso una mano en su hombro y esperó que cambiara su semblante.

"No llores, dos mujeres llorando sin razón no seria bueno", dijo riendo y secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"¿Sabes que creo que deberías hacer?", le preguntó con la idea en la cabeza "pienso que deberías hacer toda una nueva vida, por muy arriba de la esperanza que vuelva, tu sufrimiento ante su recuerdo y todo eso, deberías buscarte a alguien o por lo menos vivir al vida a lo grande; desde Danny no sales con nadie y ni siquiera aceptas salir a tomar algo con los chicos y chicas de el Daily Planet. Te sugiero que, hasta que vuelva, disfruta tu vida, aprovecha tu fama y tu reputación, conoce gente. No puedes vivir lejos de la sociedad esperando a que un hombre cual paradero se desconoce vuelva, es demasiado pedir", agregó.

"Wow. Creo que si esta carrera no te funciona, serias una muy buena psicóloga", rió y comenzó a ponerse su saco, dejando unas monedas, Eileen la siguió y comenzaron su camino al Daily Planet.

"Está decidido Eileen, a partir de mañana comenzaré a buscar lo que necesito para ser feliz", dijo con aires de conquistadora.

"¿Un hombre o dinero?", le preguntó deslizando las gafas a la punta de su nariz. Sam solo la miró y explotó en carcajadas; a pesar de todas las adversidades no había cambiado en nada.

"Un hombre o por lo menos un buen amigo con el que pueda contar y que sepa que no me va a dejar, pero sobretodo: humano, ya no quiero mas fantasmas en mi vida...", le respondió.

"Aunque el dinero siempre ayuda...", añadió en broma.

"Eso sonó tan superficial Eileen, pero cierto". Siguieron sonrientes hasta que su amiga la detuvo en seco y se volteó a mirarla.

"Pero... porque esperar hasta mañana ¡si podemos comenzar hoy por la noche!", le gritó haciéndola sobresaltarse.

De pronto todo su sentido de 'la mujer nueva' se esfumó y gritó "¿¡Qué!? No, no, no. Es demasiado pronto y además...", su amiga no la dejo terminar y la jaló del brazo.

"Sabia que era demasiado pedir que cambiaras tan rápido de actitud...", suspiró irónicamente y seguía avanzando-jalando, obviando las quejas de la pelinegra.

_'Será tarea difícil encontrar a alguien a quien amar tanto como a Danny',_ pensó.


	3. Cap3 Daniel Fenton

**Aquí va el tercer capítulo ^^ aquí entra nuestro ojiazul favorito.**

**Nota:Sam se enamoró de Danny fantasma únicamente, espero no malograr todo con esto ñ.ñ pero ya algunas personas han tenido duda con eso en el pasado.**

**Revisen el primer capítulo una vez más porque ha sido editado y allí muestro la canción que me fue recomendada por mi Beta ^^ DarkFayry 0612. Léanla o se la verán conmigo n.-**

* * *

Phantom Returns

**Capítulo 3 -Daniel Fenton**

* * *

"¿Estas segura de esto Eileen? Creo que este vestido es muy corto", realmente no se sentía muy cómoda, ya hacia tiempo que no salía y se ponía ese tipo de vestidos, aunque encajaba perfectamente con su figura, al menos Eileen le había dicho eso y por las miradas perdidas de los presentes, estaba en lo cierto.

"¡Claro que estoy segura! sé que hace un tiempo que no venias, pero este era tu bar favorito. Algunas personas me consideran una completa profesional en este ámbito", y le guiñó un ojo.

"Eso me hace sentir sumamente segura...", susurró tratando de que su amiga no la escuchara pero estaba mas concentrada buscando asientos en la barra.

"¡Allí hay dos libres! ¡Vamos!", y como últimamente, la llevó a la fuerza a la barra.

Pasó un rato, en realidad se estaban divirtiendo, tomando unos tragos, bailando, hablando de la vida-la cual no incluía a Phantom-y llegó un joven que invitó a su amiga a el otro lado de la barra, en realidad solo incluía a Eileen puesto que el no tenia ningún amigo. Ella no quería dejar a Sam sola, pero la pelinegra se opuso, la noche no era solo para ella disfrutar .Se fueron al otro lado, Sam podía ver como desde antes de llegar a sus asientos ya estaban riéndose y hablando, su amiga le había aconsejado antes de irse _'Contrólate, no queremos ser vistas como chicas fáciles, tenemos que ser seductoras pero reservadas y misteriosas a la misma vez'._  
Giró el asiento y encontró a alguien que había tomado el asiento de su amiga, era una vista enceguecedora, un joven, mas o menos de su edad ojos celestes (porque quizás azules era muy poco) cabellos alborotados y negros y una suave sonrisa, la cual vio al dársela a la mesera por traerle su bebida, Apple Martini según divisó.

"¿Te gusta la vista?", pregunto sarcásticamente con una pequeña sonrisita pero sin apartar los ojos del martini.

Sam se sentó lentamente, pensó en lo que su amiga le recomendó y solo le dijo como para responder su sarcasmo: "¿Te gusta a ti esta vista?"

"Mentiría si te dijera que no", le respondió y volteó su asiento hacia ella; sus ojos,¡Dios! se perdía en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no me había presentado, soy...", la interrumpió.

"Samantha Manson", cogió su mano extendida y la besó. 'Un caballero' pensó ella.

"Me conoces", la volvió a interrumpir.

"Claro que te conozco, Samantha Manson, editora de uno de los periódicos mas influyentes de toda la zona oeste del país, según la revista Vogue, una de las mujeres mas deseadas y mejores pagadas de todo New York y último, pero no menos importante, ganadora de un Pulitzer por un artículo que según mi parecer no fue nada justo", añadió resaltando las últimas líneas.

Ahora lo único que quería Sam era darle un buen golpe.

"Tienes razón...", se olvidó por completo preguntarle su nombre.

"Fenton, Daniel Fenton"

Ese nombre, su nombre la hacia recordar _'Daniel' _susurró, pero el la escuchó.

"¿Te gusta mi nombre huh?", Sam se encogió de hombros y posó su mirada en su copa "¿Tengo el nombre de algún ex quizás?", preguntó como tratando de sacar información "¿Danny Phantom?", dio justo en el punto, que podía decir a eso.

"No voy a responder ninguna de tus preguntas, yo soy la reportera, yo soy quien hace las preguntas", dijo molesta y miro su reloj "Y será mejor que me vaya", se dirigía a la puerta, no quería interrumpir a Eileen, ya le avisaría cuando llegara a casa. Pero como había imaginado, su 'nuevo amigo' no haría más fácil su salida.

"¿Acaso la Cenicienta tiene que llegar a su castillo a tiempo?", le preguntó irónicamente llegando a su lado, tratando ella de detener un taxi. Se detuvo de luchar contra los taxistas, lo miro fijamente y le dijo pícaramente "Si Yo soy Cenicienta... ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Mi príncipe azul?"

"Quizás, ¿Quien sabe?"

"Yo lo sé y no eres tú Daniel", un taxi paró-para suerte suya-y subió, Daniel se quedó parado mirándola fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos, ella también lo miraba desde la ventana del auto, tenía que aceptar que se veía muy bien desde donde estaba, con las luces de los faroles haciendo resaltar todo en él.

Llegó a su edificio, le pagó al taxista y se dispuso a tomar el ascensor, estaba vacío felizmente, se sentía tranquila de poder descansar de una vez por todas; las puertas estaban a medio cerrar cuando una mano detuvo que se completara. Sam hizo que se abrieran las puertas pero ¿Quién estaba allí, entrando en el mismo ascensor que ella? nada mas y nada menos que Daniel Fenton, simplemente entro en silencio, presiono el botón-que era un piso mas arriba del suyo-y se cruzó de brazos, ella se puso de costado con las manos en la cintura como una mamá sermoneando a su hijo.

"¡Eres increíble!"

"Eso dicen...", le respondió con dejadez.

"Conque así estamos, primero tratas de conquistarme y después me hablas como una mas del montón, pero aun así me sigues hasta mi casa. Mereces una felicitación por tu constancia Daniel", le habló con sarcasmo, su punto fuerte.

"Espera espera", se volvió a ella "Yo no te estoy siguiendo, yo vivo aquí", y volvió a su posición seria.

"Já, ¿Eso ya es demasiado no crees? comprarte un apartamento justo sobre el mío, conquistarme...o quizás eres un psicópata que quiere matarme", le dijo bromeándole.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso 7, Sam salió y detrás de ella, Daniel. Ella lo miro algo fastidiada como para que se vaya, hasta que llegaron a su puerta, la abrió pero antes le dijo:

"Dejemos esto claro Daniel, yo sé que es lo que tu quieres y no lo vas a tener departe mía, así que si quieres puedes regresar y buscar mas mujeres en el bar. Primero pensé que seria buena idea divertirme un rato como para olvidar algunas cosas ¿entiendes?, pero creo que no puedo olvidar del todo y...", la interrumpió...de nuevo, pero por una muy buena razón, por besarla.

Puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente y dulcemente, una perfecta combinación, cuando comenzó a sentir un permiso departe de él para entrar más, se le vino a la mente cuando Danny Phantom la besaba así, antes pensaba que nunca nadie podría besarla como él lo hizo, pero allí estaba Daniel igualándolo, abrió sus ojos, pero quedó petrificada ante lo que vio; ¡Phantom estaba allí enfrente suyo besándola! ¿Acaso era un truco de su corazón o era realmente él? Sus cabellos blancos y sedosos...y en eso abrió sus ojos, sus ojos verdes penetrantes. Sentía que le incrustaban una estaca en el corazón.

Solo cerró sus ojos de nuevo esperando que fuera solo su imaginación y lo único que hizo fue empujarlo para que se detuviese.  
Era solo producto de su imaginación, cuando vio bien a la persona que había empujado, era Daniel; aunque por una parte estaba bien por el hecho que era el que comenzó a besarla pero por el otro...se estaba volviendo 'mentalmente alterada'.

"¿Estás bien Sam?", otra estaca en el corazón, la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, todo en el le hacia recordar a Danny Phantom...

"Tú que crees", le respondió con desprecio, no quería llorar, no _debía_ llorar. Hizo todo lo posible por contenerlo, pero una sola mísera lágrima se escapó de sus ojos violetas. Daniel trató de secar su lágrima, pero ella se lo impidió y solo entró a su departamento sin mirar atrás mientras él, al cerrársele la puerta en la cara simplemente dio una media sonrisa y siguió su camino.

* * *

**¡Se aceptan Reviews! Sólo tienen que presionar el botón verde de abajo ^^**


	4. Cap4 Espionaje

**Este capítulo esta un poco corto pero tenía ganas de algo corto y con un toque de humor. Si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia háganmelo saber y yo les responderé con MP ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Butch H. y Nickelodeon y bleh.**

**Mejor lean n.-**

* * *

Phantom Returns

**Capítulo 4-Espionaje**

* * *

Ella se despertó la mañana siguiente con una jaqueca de las que no tenia en mucho tiempo, ciertamente ayer se pasó de tragos y bastante.

Un bar, un vestido rojo muy corto, varios martinis y… y…

_Él_.

Mierda, no había sido un truco de su memoria, el guapo hombre del bar que la había besado la noche anterior. ¿No habían hecho algo o sí? Levantó las sábanas y se dio cuenta que aún tenía puesto su vestido. _Uff _pensó.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió al espejo. Se vió y no le gustó lo que veía: Su cabello parecía un nido de palomas y su maquillaje estaba todo raído a consecuencias de las lágrimas de la noche anterior.

De improvisto una idea se le cruzó por la mente. Ese hombre había dicho que vivía en el apartamento del piso de arriba ¿No? Ella aun no estaba tan segura de eso y le sonaba más como un viejo truco de conquista. Pero, ustedes saben, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Soltó una media sonrisa y decidió ir a ver si tal cosa era verdad, sobretodo para satisfacerse a si misma al ver que su hipótesis del truco de Casanova era cierta.

Se bañó, cambió, puso un atuendo deportivo (Solo en caso que tuviera que correr) y salió a su misión.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? Sólo había dos apartamentos en ese piso y por los llantos de bebé que estuvo escuchando hace unos meses, podía decir que había una familia que vivía en uno de esos. Lo único que tenía que hacer es pasar sigilosamente, quizá acercarse un poco a la puerta para ver si había algún tipo de ruido dentro.

Prefirió tomar las escaleras ya que el ascensor la había traicionado el día anterior.

Divisó dos puertas, una color caoba y otra un tono más claro. Comenzó por la izquierda. Escuchó a un niño llorando. Puerta equivocada.

Eso quería decir que sólo quedaba una opción. Miró hacia la puerta y dio un respiro hondo.

Se acercó y se pegó a la pared para escuchar. Escucho un golpe seco que la hizo sobresaltarse, no satisfecha con eso decidió pegar su oído a la puerta. Otro ruido fuerte. En su intento de escuchar mejor, su arete cayó al suelo.

"Rayos", susurró. Se agachó a recogerlo pero al escuchar que una persona decía algo se acercó nuevamente a la puerta y olvidó su joya perdida. Lo que oyó a continuación no le gustó; esa persona era un hombre y estaba maldiciendo.

"Oh, no" se dijo a sí misma. La situación solo empeoró cuando escuchó pasos "No, no, no…", se continuaba diciendo y buscaba en el suelo su arete. Lo hubiera dejado si no hubiera sido una herencia familiar.

Los pasos se hacían más cercanos y su miedo crecía. Quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esa puerta, venía a ver quien estaba allí.

"¡Bingo!", dijo desde el suelo en voz alta mientras sostenía el arete de oro en sus dedos. Pero ¿por qué sentía una brisa tan de repente? Sus ojos dejaron momentáneamente la joya y lentamente giró en dirección a la puerta que minutos antes había estado espiando.

Lo que vio fue algo que definitivamente no se esperaba.

Dos piernas con un pantalón negro de pijama se dejaron ver. Sam tragó saliva nerviosa y decidió que debía ver a quien le pertenecían. Subió la vista y su mandíbula inferior cayó.

"Oh Dios"

Allí en frente de ella, estaba Daniel Fenton en pijamas, con el cabello más alborotado que el día anterior, sin camisa de pijama y sujetando el vaso de la licuadora en la mano.

Sam se concentró en el vaso de la licuadora. Eso definitivamente malograba la imagen frente suya.

"Nunca me he llevado bien con los electrodomésticos ¿sabes?", dijo señalando el objeto del cual rebalsaba un líquido color rosa. Un mal intento de hacer jugo.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró al no encontrar palabras adecuadas. Repitió esa acción como tres veces.

"…Y tú nunca te has llevado bien con las leyes ¿eres consciente que espiar va en contra de las reglas?"

Más silencio. Ella seguía en el suelo como mujer desamparada y él la seguía mirando como si fiera el bicho más raro del mundo.

"Vamos", le dijo él y extendió su mano libre como invitación para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella dudo por un segundo para luego pararse sin ayuda de nadie.

Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y él se río entre dientes al verla.

Danny le dio la espalda y entró a su apartamento para dejar lo que tenía en las manos dejando la puerta abierta para que ella pudiera entrar.

"¡Yo solo estaba buscando algo!", le inquirió mientras lo seguía dentro.

"Si, claro y los cerdos vuelan"

"Esta bien, acepto que soy una pésima mentirosa pero tenía que asegurarme que lo que dijiste ayer no fuera verdad"

"Por si no sabes donde estas parada, no estaba mintiendo", ella lo fulminó con la mirada "además quién sabe, quizá viniste por otro beso"

"No te atrevas", dijo con un tono mortal.

Sam lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar y él solo la contemplaba en silencio.

"Ha cambiado", se dijo a sí mismo sin dejar que lo escuche.

"Me tengo que ir", Sam cortó el silencio incómodo, la verdad era que estar en la misma habitación que ese hombre le resultaba extraño.

Estando ella por llegar al marco de la puerta, él la detuvo y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Sus rostros a tan sólo centímetros de separación.

"Por favor dime que me escogerás a mí" le susurró al oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió sus rodillas temblar.

"¿De qué estas hablando?", le preguntó evitando mover un solo músculo. Ella pudo sentir que sonreía.

"Dejaré que él te lo explique", a continuación le abrió el paso a una aun anonadada Sam.

Cuando Sam estuvo por fin fuera del apartamento el hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y cerro la puerta.

Ella se quedó ahí, mirando la puerta color caoba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, procesando todo lo que acaba de vivir.

"Nota personal Samantha" se dijo a ella misma mirando al vacío "nunca uses joyas en una misión de espionaje".

* * *

**Digánme que les pareció.No muerdo ñ.ñ**

**·Aimee**


	5. Cap5 Reaparición

**Yay, cap. 5 listo. El drama regresó )**

**-¡Gracias Shadi!-**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a ya saben quién.**

* * *

Phantom Returns

**Capítulo 5 – Reaparición**

* * *

Unos tacones resonaban en la oficina y una muy enfadada Sam entraba al edificio del Daily Planet. Llevaba puesto lo usual, un traje de Chanel que consistía en una falda tuvo color negro, un saco del mismo color y una blusa blanca con ligeras líneas lilas.

Los eventos de la mañana del domingo no se iban de su mente. Quería e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejar ese suceso atrás pero simplemente no podía.

"_Por favor dime que me escogerás a mí"_

"_¿_Qué se supone que significa eso_?"_, se preguntó a ella misma mientras se dejaba caer sobre la silla de su oficina. Profunda en sus pensamientos no se percató de una persona entrando al lugar.

"¿Por qué el ceño fruncido?".No hubo necesidad que levantara la vista para ver quien era.

"Sólo estoy pensando, Eileen"

"Pensando en el guapo con el cuál te fuiste del bar, me supongo", ella alzó una ceja inquiriéndole respuestas.

"Já", dijo la pelinegra sarcásticamente "te contaré todo después, pero que quede claro que no me fui con él… o lo que sea que estés pensando"

"Ok Sam, cálmate. La enojada debería ser yo por no haberme avisado que te ibas", le dijo sonriente.

"Oh…cierto. Lo siento tanto Eileen. Pensé en llamarte cuando llegase a casa pero…mi cabeza estaba en otro lado en ese momento" trató que su amiga no escuchara la última parte.

Eileen la miró sobre sus gafas y estaba lista a preguntarle que más pasó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"Manson. Mi oficina. Ahora", dicho esto el hombre canoso se fue.

Las dos reporteras se dieron una mirada rápida y recordaron que cada vez que su jefe las llamaba así, no eran buenas noticias.

Sam se levantó de su escritorio, suspiro y se dirigió a la oficina del señor White. Entró y vio como el señor de más de 70 años miraba su ventana profundo en sus pensamientos.

Paul White siempre tuvo cierta preferencia con ella, la chica se había ganado sus respetos como reportera y su confianza al ser él quien le enseñó gran parte de lo que sabía hoy.

Su escritorio estaba lleno de periódicos, anuncios y hojas y en sus paredes colgaban todos los premios y galardones que el Daily Planet había obtenido a lo largo de su existencia.

"Tus reportajes no han sido lo que esperaba estos últimos meses Samantha",suspiró y la miró.

Eso no se esperaba. Frunció el ceño y trató de recapitular todos sus trabajos hechos. Ella se había comprometido mucho con cada uno de esos reportajes y mentalmente ella se felicitaba a ella misma cada vez que terminaba alguno.

"Tiene que estar bromeando", dio gracias por la confianza que le daba su jefe.

"Escucha. No estoy diciendo que tu trabajo no sea bueno, pero algo ha cambiado. La gente ya no se interesa. No quisiera dar esto de ejemplo pero el Daily Planet ya no recibe las cartas de los lectores solicitando más reportajes tuyos", admitió.

El enojo comenzaba a surgir dentro de ella "¿me estas despidiendo?", lo miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo "porque si lo estás haciendo, hubiera preferido algo simple y directo"

Paul White apoyó los codos en su escritorio y hundió su cabeza en sus manos. "No Samantha, no te estoy despidiendo." Golpear el ego de alguien como ella era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Había tenido un mal día y no quería hacerlo peor. Solo levantó su rostro y dijo "pero soy tu jefe y es mi deber decirte las cosas como son. Tus forma de escribir ha mejorado, he notado mas compromiso, el problema es que no es llamativo"

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso "¿llamativo?", yo no escojo los temas de mis reportajes porque sean 'llamativos' "señaló haciendo el gesto de comillas al aire con sus dedos

"lo hago porque significan algo. Es por eso que escribo acerca de temas que en realidad importan como el calentamiento global o la sociedad cambiante", se detuvo para respirar "yo no tengo la culpa que antes la gente siguiera más lo que escribía porque resultaban ser reportajes con toques sensacionalistas ¡Ya no hago eso desde que tuve la libertad de elegir lo que podía escribir! Antes sólo escribía de-"

Se dio cuenta de lo que en había dejado pasar. Su jefe levantó una ceja y la miró expectante.

"Oh, entiendo", su tono suavizándose "En resumen, mis reportajes son aburridos simplemente ya no escribo sobre Phantom".

Su enojo ahora se volvió malestar al pensar que ella había sido etiquetada como la que escribía las mejores historias sobre cierto héroe ahora extinto en la vida de los neoyorkinos.

Dio un respiro hondo y trató de disculparse con su jefe "Lo siento señor White pero Phantom ya no está", no segura si se lo decía al hombre frente suyo o a ella misma "y no hay nada que se pueda hacer"

El sr. White se vio interrumpido de articular respuesta alguna al escuchar una explosión lejana. Ambos se miraron esperando una respuesta pero nada llegó.

"Hablaremos después Manson", dicho esto se levantó y salió de la oficina dejándola pensando en lo que acaba de decir.

Cuando se dio cuenta que debería salir de allí, volteó solo para encontrarse con un tumulto de gente en la sala central donde se encontraban algunos cubículos.

Había estado tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de lo que pasaba. La gente estaba haciendo barras, silbando y muchos estupefactos por una razón que ella hasta el momento desconocían.

Decidida a conocer la causa, trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud. La gente estaba saltando y aplaudiendo que le era aun más difícil llegar al centro, donde pudo ver que se encontraban su jefe y su mejor amiga.

"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!", preguntó gritando a su amiga debido a que la bulla no la dejaba escuchar.

Eileen la escuchó y se llevó una mano al pecho sorprendida "¿no te has enterado, Sam?". Ella había estado saltando y alegrándose como sus demás compañeros, pero al ver a Sam se dio cuenta cuan difícil sería para ella.

La chica de gafas la miró con pena y simplemente señaló el televisor plasma frente a ellas.

Y allí fue cuando lo vio.

Frente a ella, en el televisor estaba el que la hirió tanto. El culpable de todas esas noches en vela. El que ella pensaba ya fuera de su vida para siempre.

Sus ojos verdes y su cabello blanco brillaban mientras obviaba a los camarógrafos hambrientos de una buena toma para rescatar a las personas que resultaron heridas en una explosión de un restaurante.

Los ojos color esmeralda de los cuales se enamoró. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar y ya no podría controlar la sensación de ardor en sus ojos al retener las lágrimas.

Sentía su garganta seca y su cabeza comenzó a girar. Perdió la noción del tiempo y por un momento lo que acababa de ver era sólo una ilusión.

Su cuerpo no dio más y cayó al suelo inconciente.

* * *

**Review = Galletita **

**xD**


	6. Cap6 Advertencia

Phantom Returns

**Capítulo 6- Advertencia**

* * *

Se despertó sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cabeza; aun no se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas de abrir los ojos por lo que lo único que veía era una inmensa nube negra.

Sentía movimiento a su alrededor, alguien estaba muy cerca de ella y le hablaban pero para ella solo parecían lenguas que no conocía.

Sus oídos zumbaban pero comenzaba a reconocer los sonidos a su alrededor más claramente. Alguien tocaba su mejilla, su frente…

Y luego el toque casi imperceptible se transformó en un golpe ligero sobre su mejilla. Luego vino otro a la mejilla contraria.

Sam hizo una mueca. Recibir cachetadas era lo que menos se esperaba al recobrar la conciencia.

A continuación reconoció la voz de la persona culpable de atacar a sus pobres mejillas.

"Sam reacciona"

Ella arrugó la nariz pero no abrió los ojos "¡Sam, por lo que mas quieras no vayas a la luz!", su amiga podía ser un poco dramática algunas veces. Más ligeras bofetadas siguieron llegando departe de Eileen para lograr que reaccione.

Sam, se reía internamente. Sabía que Eileen se preocupaba pero su forma de demostrarlo era muy graciosa. Ella respondió susurrando con los ojos aun cerrados "estoy bien" pero no fue escuchada.

"¡No vayas a la luz!", Eileen continuaba diciéndole desesperadamente. Sam finalmente abrió los ojos con pesadez al encontrarse con las fuertes luces de la sala y logró quitar las manos de su amiga de su rostro.

"¡Estoy bien Eileen! No voy a morir"

"Oh", la miró sorprendida "hubieras dicho algo entonces", sonrió. Sam sólo rodó los ojos y se rió.

La mujer de cabellos negros se levantó del suelo y vio que todos estaban reunidos tratando de ver lo que había pasado. Ser el centro de atención nunca fue algo que buscaba y las miradas variaban desde preocupación hasta burla.

Entre un inesperado regreso y muchas miradas fijadas en ella su cabeza comenzó a doler de nuevo. Tratando de evitar hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de los presentes en su pequeño show se dirigió a la puerta del elevador no sin antes decir un poco audible "necesito aire" a Eileen y a su jefe que la miraban con preocupación.

Así como comenzó la euforia, esta se esfumó y cada trabajador de dicho piso siguió su camino a sus labores diarias ignorando el interminable debate de sentimientos que se producía dentro de cierta mujer con ojos violetas.

Mientras subía el elevador se peñizcó para asegurarse que no soñaba aunque el golpe que se dio al desmayarse hablaba por si solo. Dio un profundo suspiro y millones de pensamientos le atormentaban la mente.

Ella quería saber todo, todo lo que había pasado. Quería respuestas, quería decirle cuanto lo odiaba por haberla dejado y cuanto lo odiaba por no haberlo podido superar del todo luego de tanto tiempo.

Las puertas del elevador de abrieron y ella pudo respirar el aire que tanto necesitaba. Ir a la azotea del edificio siempre fue un modo de relajación en alguna larga jornada de trabajo o un lugar donde podía dejar su mente correr libre.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más y buscó en uno de los bolsillos de su saco por su una pequeña caja rectangular. La abrió y sacó un cigarro, el cual puso entre sus dedos medio y anular.

Sólo fumaba en casos de extremo nerviosismo o estrés y cada vez que lo hacia se sentía tan hipócrita por estar en contra de la contaminación ambiental y aún así fumar.

Pero la situación lo ameritaba. Phantom había regresado y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que él en alguna forma u otra la encontrara pero ¿qué le diría él? O es más, ¿quisiera él hablar con ella? ¿Estaba Phantom enojado con ella así como lo estaba ella con él?

Sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo innecesario al pensar en todas esas cosas.

Con una mano temblorosa, se llevó el cigarro a los labios e intento prenderlo con el encendedor que tenía en la mano contraria.

Pero no pudo. Lo intentó una vez más pero una brisa no la dejó pero claro que Sam era más astuta que eso.

Ella rodó los ojos y dijo al aire "sé que estas ahí. No hay suficiente viento como para apagar mi cigarro a no ser que provenga de cierto fantasma" su rostro sin expresión ninguna.

A pocos metros de ella ser materializó él. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio. Su cabello blanco seguía siendo el mismo y sus ojos esmeraldas seguían brillando tanto como la última vez que los vio.

"No deberías fumar" dijo él.

El rostro de la pelinegra seguía sin expresión alguna, ella estaba muy concentrada en descifrar lo que la faz delante suyo decía.

De pronto el enojo la absorbió y mirarlo tan tranquilo como si nada nunca hubiera pasado la desesperó. Dónde había estado o que había estado haciendo que ahora la miraba con la mayor dulzura del mundo. ¿Qué no sabía que ella había pasado por un infierno todos estos años?

Danny sintió un suave roce en su mejilla izquierda y vio una muy adolorida Sam frente a él. Ese roce había sido un mal intento de propinarle una bofetada. Quizá después de todos estos años había olvidado su grado de resistencia. Su cuerpo era como el más fuerte cemento y era obvio que una simple cachetada, especialmente de una mano tan pequeña como la de Sam, no le haría ni el más mínimo daño.

Sam se abofeteaba mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpida al pensar que una cachetada le dolería. Ahora su mano estaba pagando y probablemente ganaría un moretón.

Trató que no la escuchara quejarse pero él ya tenía sus manos entre las suyas.

"Lo siento", susurró el de cabellos de nieve.

Su rabia se encontró reemplazada por un sentimiento de tristeza cuando miró sus ojos suplicantes.

"No es tu culpa que seas duro como una roca", respondió y liberó su mano de entre las suyas. No mantendría su posición si lo seguía mirando directamente a los ojos por lo que se volteó.

"Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refería"

"Si te refieres a todos los años que me dejaste sin darme a conocer siquiera un paradero", bajó la cabeza "pues lo siento yo también"

"Sam, yo-" fue cortado.

"¿Dónde estuviste?", preguntó de pronto volteándose.

"Todos se preguntan eso, creo que sería justo conceder una entrevista"

"Estoy esperando", sacó la mini grabadora de voz que siempre cargaba con ella y presionó el botón rojo para comenzar a grabar.

Él se acercó a ella, sus manos comenzaron a temblar de nuevo cuando él le sacó su utensilio de trabajo de las manos.

"Zona Fantasma", dijo sencillamente "Tenia asuntos pendientes con Plasmius"

La mujer de ojos violetas frunció el ceño mientras examinaba su rostro "hay algo más que no me estas diciendo"

Ahora fue el turno de él en voltearse para evitar el pesado contacto visual "Escucha Sam, yo nunca te he podido mentir pero no te lo puedo decir ahora"

Sam acercó su mano a su frente para remover los mechones que caían a sus ojos por estar con la cabeza baja "¿Qué te pasó cuando estuviste allá?", susurró con profunda preocupación y cuando él volteó a mirarla, ella pudo ver el cansancio y el dolor en sus ojos.

"Vlad…él...él hizo algo malo", ahora la miraba completamente y puso ambas manos sobre los delicados hombros de la reportera asustándola por la seriedad con la hablaba "Te diré todo pronto pero recuerda que no puedes confiar en nadie"

Ella no lo entendía, su actitud mostraba que escondía algo y que estaba asustado por algo que había pasado estando él en la Zona Fantasma.

"Por ahora digamos que dos partes dentro de mí están en conflicto y tu te debes de quedar fuera de esto", se agachó para estar a la misma altura que su ojos violetas "prométemelo"

"¿Cómo puedo prometértelo si no tengo idea de qué estas hablando?", levantó los hombros para sacar sus manos de sobre ella "¿acaso es esta la única razón por la que volviste? ¿Para advertirme?", no había mencionado nada acerca de su 'relación' y eso la enojaba. Era obvio que no tenía idea de cuanto había sufrido.

Ante la reacción de la mujer, Danny sujetó su delicado rostro entre sus manos y le dijo muy cerca "te explicaré todo" sus ojos verdes miraron a un costado "pero ahora tengo que ir a hablar conmigo mismo", con esto dejó a una muy confundida Sam sola en la azotea del Daily Planet.

* * *

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! D: pero al fin ya tengo una línea cronológica para toda la historia ¿pueden creer que no la tenía sino hasta hoy? fue una gran equivocación no hacerla antes, por eso estaba atascada .**

**Gracias por los reviews, me hacen demasiado feliz :'D**

**Click al botón verde ^^, **


End file.
